A Faradaic reaction is a heterogeneous charge-transfer reaction occurring at the surface of an electrode. Faradaic reactions are typically a defining feature of electrochemical cells. The production of methanol has conventionally been accomplished using a high temperature Fischer-Tropsch process operating at temperatures of about 150-300° C., typically using a transition metal catalyst. The Fischer-Tropsch process involves a collection of chemical reactions that convert a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen into liquid hydrocarbons, including methane, methanol and various alkanes and alkanes. Thus, the production or methanol using this technique requires not only careful selection of the reactants, process conditions and catalysts to favor methanol conversion, but also the ability to separate methanol from the other reaction products.
Methanol can also be made from methane using a series of three reactions known as steam reforming, water shift, and synthesis performed sequentially as follows:CH4+H2O→CO+3H2 CO+H2O→CO2+H2 2H2+CO→CH3OH
Because the foregoing process requires three separate reactions to occur in sequence, significant amounts of by-products can again be formed which require separation from the methanol product. Also, the high reaction temperatures require significant amounts of energy input. There is a need or desire for an efficient, relatively low temperature process of manufacturing methanol directly from methane.